Future's visite
by Like a robocop
Summary: A breach appears in the middle of the Cortex surprising everyone the surprise is even greater when they discover who is the girl who is thrown by the breach and from when she really is


Everyone was at the Cortex looking for information and clues that would help them defeat Devoe, when a breach, similar to what Cisco and Gipsy's, opens out of nowhere.

-Cisco? -Iris

-It's not me and Gipsy is not ...- He is interrupted by a body, which was thrown down the breach, falling to the ground and rolling a few times until it stopped facing up, which now they realized it was a girl of 17 maybe 18, she was dressed in a training jumpsuit

-Ouch! This one hurt Lisa- The girl says with her eyes still closed

-Are you alright? -Caitlin asks, taking a step toward the girl.

-I'm fine mom- The girl says at the same time that Cisco asks

-Who's Lisa?

-What do you mean, "Who's Lisa?" Uncle Cisco? -The girl says opening her eyes and looking at Caitlin her supposed "mother" and Cisco who were the closest to her, who were wide-eyed and getting up, she asks -What happened to you two?

-Mom? -Barry who was behind the girl asks with a voice a little flawed, causing her to turn to him

-It's ... -she interrupted herself, realizing what was happening- She finally did it

-Who finally did what?

-Lisa! We thought she could break through the time continnum, but we weren't sure yet, we were training and she must have sent me here.

-Wait who are we? Who's Lisa? And what do you mean sent you here? -Harry

-I can't answer, you will find out and what year is this?

-Oh! -Harry says finally understanding what was happening- 2018

-What? I'm going to kill Lisa, it doesn't matter if it was an accident or not- The girl says as she starts pacing back and forth.

-Why? -Barry

-Because I hate this year and I'm not even born yet

-What's your name? How old are you? Did you inherit my powers? No, calm down, are powers genetically inherited from parents? How and when do you want to go back? ... Who is your father?

-You and my father are going to decide my name together yet, what would be the fun if I just told you. I'm 17 years old, but I will not say which year I was born. Yes I have inherited your powers, but powers are genetically inherited, but you will learn more as the first set of metas procreate. I still don't know how or when I'm going back, I have some options, but I'll have to think a little more before deciding. And my father, I can't say who he is, you are not together yet, nor do you have any feelings for each other- "Riiight" the girl thinks- We do not want to ruin the surprise, right?

-How can we trust you? -Iris, the girl clenches her fists and goes back and forth from side to side

-I don't have time for this- The girl says putting her hand on her forehead- If I had come to do some harm to someone, there would not be anyone here that would stop me

-I trust her- Caitlin says smiling to the girl who smile back to her mother

-As if we could really trust your judgment- Iris says, making everyone look incredulous.

-What? -Caitlin asks if she's acting like she didn't understand in order to not create any confusion.

-I would think twice before saying your next words I would hate to screw more in the timeline than I'm already screwing by simply being here- The girl says causing the temperature to drop at least ten degrees, taking a step in the direction of the brunette and letting her eyes change to the bright blue inherited from her mother

-I'm sure Iris didn't mean to offend, right Iris? -Barry says trying to fix the situation, making the girl roll her eyes

-Of course not, it's just ...- Iris actually broke off as she looked back at the girl, who was still blue-eyed, and realizing she was not kidding.

-You said you have options on how to get back, what are these options? -Harry asks, trying to change the subject.

-Well, I could try sending a message to my time and asking for someone to pick me up, but I know who they would send and it would not work

-And why not? -Cisco

-It would be spoiler too, if I had my ring here I could go back, but I'm not

-What ring? -Barry

-It's a ring that breaks throgh time by allowing us to time travel with it

-Isn't that a big spoiler? -Caitlin asks her daughter

-Yeah, but it doesn't make much difference, they already exist and you'll find out about them soon anyway

-But you're not with it here, what other choice do you have? -Harry, the girl keeps quiet, she had only one more option, but she could not use this option, at least not in front of everyone

-What if Barry took her? -Iris suggests and the girl rolls her eyes

-She's not a speedster- Cisco

-AND? -Iris

-The way I travel only speedster can travel, because the body of a normal person couldn't take the necessary speed for the trip

-Really? What are you doing here if you don't even know that? -The girl asks surprising everyone there, some thought that, but no one had the courage to say anything

-I'm the leader of this team- Iris says getting angry with the girl

-And what are your qualifications for that?

-I...

-You know what, I don't care- The girl interrupts her again, they were all too perplexed to say anything- I'm going to talk to Gideon- The girl starts heading toward the exit- Ah! And one more thing. Leaders don't have to keep repeating all the time that they are leaders, they simply inspire people and lead, if you need to keep repeating and repeating again and again and again and the one more time that you are the leader, you can be sure there is something wrong with your supposed leadership-She leaves everyone shocked, but Iris! Iris was furious, she had her insecurities and see them being thrown in her face in front of everyone, made her angry, Harry is the first to leave his stupor and follow the girl, soon after they all follow, they see her entering the small room that Gideon was and they enter soon after her

-Olá Gideon

\- Hello, Miss A ...

-No need to say my name Gideon, as you can see we're in the past

-Yes, I'm sorry, Miss.

-Gideon, can you tell me if me being here has altered anything alarming in the future? -The girl asked and after a few seconds the AI answered

-Nothing of great significance has been altered by your presence up to the present moment, Miss

-Great -she says, and stop to think a little

-Is there any way for her to come back? -Barry asks

-Well, she could...

-Gideon! Don't answer that- the girl interrupts the AI again.

-Why not? -Harry

-She's going to say more than she should.

-Gideon? -Barry

-She could...

-I'm serious Gideon, don't answer or I'll have to unnplug you before you finish this sentence

-But miss, I have to answer all the questions asked by Barry Allen

-No, you have to answer all the questions asked by your creator, technically this Barry Allen is not yet your creator, so you do not have to answer it- The girl argues by letting Gideon analyze the given argument

-Apparently you're correct- Gideon

-I usually am- The girl says smiling at the AI

-Why can't I know a way to get you back- Barry

-As I said, it would be a very big spoiler from the future and I still haven't changed anything being here, so why risk it?

-It's very suspicious- Iris- First you come here out of nowhere, saying that you are Caitlin's daughter from the future, you're talking about big spoilers and now that you can have an opportunity to go back you don't want to take it

-Different from some, I don't like to mess with the timeline. The last time that happened to you lot, how was it, huh? You have the tendency to always screw with the future when you have some information about it, I like my life the way it is in the future, I don't want to give you the opportunity to change it. I know how to get back, but I need to do it myself. You will discover the future, but now is not the time, neither of you would accept your future, not that it's bad, just different from what you expect now and I am sure that if you find out anything about MY present you will want to change it now, you have to live it to accept

-Okay, maybe you're right- Barry says after reflecting for a few seconds- We ... I really have the habit of messing with the timeline when I shouldn't, but we can help you, you're Caitlin's daughter, We will always be here to help you.

-I know that and apreciate it, Gideon sends a message to Lisa

-What message, Miss?

-Tell her what she told me ... what day is it?

-March 19- Caitlin

-Tell her she sent me on March 19th, 2018 and I know she probably won't be able to open a breach to take me back, so it 's up to her to send someone to pick me up, but tell her to send someone who won't give too many spoiler, what I mean is, anyone but Barry

-Why not? -Barry

-I thought we had already stablished that you have a tendency to mess up when time travel is involved

-Is that all you want?

-Tell her to send my ring

-Okay -All are silent for about 15 minutes waiting for the answer- She said that Logan is already on his way

-Doesn't Lisa think? -The girl asked herself, but everyone listened.

-Who's Logan? -Cisco

-It's the second worst option to choose to send- The girl says leaving the small room- Thank you Gideon

-I'm always here to help you miss A...

-Okay, Bye Gideon- The girl says and turns off the IA and they all goes back to the cortex, where the girl asks

-Ralph and Joe?

-Joe is at the police station and Ralph, who knows?- Barry responds and seconds later a boy who seems to be the same age as the girl appears running next to her

-Hello...

-Shut up, seriously, don't say anything.

-Why not? -Logan

-Logan is serious, shiu

-Why are you so rude? You're in the past this should be making you super excited, you love to time travel, you look like mom

-I'm not looking like anyone and I'm not been rude, it's just that Lisa thought it would be a good idea to send you here, yes I love time travel, but I hate this year and I want you to shut up before you say something you shouldn't- She says and points to the other people in the room

-Why do you hate this year?- He asks until his eyes stop at a certain "team leader" - Ahhh! 2018! It is this year that ...

-Yes, it's that year, now where's my ring?

-Calm down, here it is- He says, taking the little ring from his pocket and handing it to her- And stop interrumping me

-As soon as you stop talking too much

-You look like an old couple- Cisco says, and they look at each other and look disgusted.

-EWW ! -The two speak at the same time

-So how long has she been here? –Logan

-A few minutes only, maybe a hour

-Can I spend a hour here? –He asks with a big smile

-No –The girl says rolling his eyes

-Why not? –Logan

-Because you're almost as bad as your father- The girl says and as soon as she finishes, she closes her eyes

-Wait a second... are you my...? –Barry

-And you're worried I would give spoilers

-It's your fault anyway

-Of course it is, it Always is anyway right- He says smiling

-You didn't aswerd me- Barry

-Hey dad- Logan

-But...

-I think we broke him- The girl

-How old are you? Do you inherite my powers like she did Cait's?

-I'm seventeen and yes I did inherite your powers and some more- He says with a secretive smile

-Well it's all very good and a lot of fun, but it's time to go

-I didn't spend much time with you, but it was fun to see you all still Young- Logan says smiling.

-Bye, until a few years- Caitlin says, hugging her daughter.

-Until a few years- The girl says and doesn't hug anyone else

-I want one too- Logan says, opening his arms and cocking, which makes the others laugh and the girl roll her eyes.

-Okay -Caitlin says smiling and hugs the boy

-Well, see you later- the girl says, putting on the ring.

-Meet you in a few years- Cisco

-Good luck with Devoe- Logan says, making the girl look at him with wide eyes- You were not the only one who read the old files- She rolls her eyes again and opens the portal

-I've never seen you reading any files

-Okay, I didn't read, but dad told me ... -The ones left behind could not hear anymore, because they had already passed through the portal that soon closed behind them

-They look like siblings- Cisco

-They probably grow up together- Caitlin

-Maybe they're twins- Harry jokes and Iris doesn't laugh, but the others try not to

-maybe, who knows- It's the only thing Caitlin says.

21 YEARS LATER

-What were you thinking in sending him over? -The girl says going to Lisa and giving her a light slap on the head

-Calm down Nora, I didn't have much choice, it was him or his father- Lisa, Nora was the girl's name.

-Okay, among the evils the least, right?

-Right

-Why couldn't I go? -Logan

-Because you're almost as bad at keeping your mouth shut as our father is, you didn't stay there for ten minutes and I had to interrupt you twice because you almost said too much

-And YOU where the one who actually said to much

-Where is everyone? –Nora asks ignoring what he said

-Aunt Caitlin and my dad have been resolving something with the League and haven't come back yet, Uncle Barry's at the police station, the others are monitoring the city, should anything happen, but you already knew that, since you weren't even a half hour out- Lisa

-Well, now we have to train your newest power Lisa, let's wait for our parents to come and help them- Nora

-I think my father must come first, since the affairs of the League seems like it's always about saving the world and they always take to long- Logan finishes speaking and Barry runs in- What did I say?

-What happened here?

-We just got back from 2018

-Oh! Finally, we knew it would happen this year, but we didn't have the exact date

-We just got back

-There's something we could never find out, we have our theories, but we're not sure.

-Shoot - Right then, Cisco and Caitlin arrives

-Hello there -Caitlin- What's going on here? -She asks when she sees everyone's face.

-We just got back from 2018- Nora

-And I was going to asks it- Barry

\- Ask already, even I'm curious now - Logan

-Why do you hate 2018 so much? -Barry

-Oh! Is that it? I thought it was very clear- Logan

-Well dad, let's see, 2018 was the year you married and spent married to that project of human being and we all know how I love that unsuccessful abortion

-Nora! -Caitlin reprimandes the girl with a smile on her face, it is not as if she has a very different opinion of Iris, which makes the reprimandtion come to no effect, and she reaches out for Barry and Cisco to put a $ 50 on her hand each

\- You bet on that?

-Of course, it was the perfect opportunity to take money from the two of then

-How did you know? -Barry

-I know my daughter- Caitlin says and hugs the girl- My children- She says and pulls Logan to the hug too

-You managed to solve everything with the League? -Lisa

-We did, it wasn't anything big, but if Nora was already in the past, does that mean you can break through time now? –Cisco asks

-Yes Dad, I did it, but now I have to learn how to control them so I won't send anyone else into the past or the future accidentally.

-I'll train with her, when we go to practice I'll wear my ring, should something happen

-Okay -Cisco

Everyone returns to their lives normally, fortunately the twins' trip into the past has not affected anything, at least not significant enough for either of them to notice.


End file.
